A conventional slide assembly is shown in FIG. 12 and generally includes a first slide member 1 and a second slide member 2 which is slidably connected to the first slide member 1, wherein the second slide member 2 can be disengaged from the first slide member 1, and re-installed to the first slide member 1. Generally, the slide assembly can be used for server racks, cabinets or the like having retractable objects. For example, the first slide member can be connected to a rack, a cabinet or a fixed object, and the second slide member can be connected to a chassis, a drawer or a movable object. By this arrangement, the chassis, drawer or movable object can be pulled out relative to the rack, the cabinet or the fixed object.
However, the conventional slide assembly lacks a security device which prevents the second slide member 2 from being incorrectly installed to the first slide member 1. When the slide assembly bears a load, the chassis or the drawer, the chassis or the drawer may drop from the rack or the cabinet when being pulled and cause damage.
The situation that the second slide member 2 is not correctly installed to the first slide member 1 is disclosed in FIG. 13, wherein a bottom rail 3 of the second slide member 2 is correctly connected to the lower portion of the guiding passage 4 of the first slide member 1, but a top rail 5 of the second slide member 2 is not correctly engaged with the top portion of the guiding passage 4, such that there is an unstable support to the second slide member 2 and it is not safe when a load is supported by the second slide member 2.
Therefore, a security device is needed to improve the shortcoming of the conventional slide assembly.